


I Only Need You

by crisisconfirmed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisisconfirmed/pseuds/crisisconfirmed
Summary: Little Jongin is a lonely rich kid who is playing in the playground alone. Then little Kyungsoo comes in and shines light on his world. Kyungsoo gives him a lollipop and asks to be his friend.





	I Only Need You

Situated on top of the monkey bars, five year-old Jongin stared down at all the children paying him no attention.

 

Just ten minutes ago they had all been scrambling up to try to reach the top and cheered each other on.

 

Five minutes later they lost all their interest and ran away.

 

Jongin had pushed himself to get on top of the monkey bars. “Look! I’ve done it!” Jongin had shouted, but no one heard him.

 

He sulked. Why did no one ever play with him? His lower lip jutted out and his eyes teared up. No one wanted to be around him. Whenever he came near, they all just ran away.

 

“Young master, would to like to come down?” His butler asked him. The man, Kris, had been hired to look after the family, Jongin specifically. Jongin felt the tears start to come down.

 

“K-Kris… Why does no one want to play with me? It’s not FAIR…” Jongin cried.

 

Kris looked a bit uncomfortable. Standing at six-feet tall, he believed his presence and Jongin’s bratty attitude was the source of Jongin’s plight.

 

“Young master, you should-” Kris looked down to see a young child, specifically his own younger brother, tugging at his pant leg.

 

“Kyungsoo! How did you get here?” Kris asked, totally surprised.

 

Jongin sniffed. Now even his butler wouldn’t pay attention to him. Who was this new brat anyways? How dare he take away Jongin’s only friend?

 

“Ge ge! Mommy buh, uh, buh-rot me here!” Three year-old Kyungsoo stuttered out while waving a red lollipop he had received for being a good boy from his mother.

 

“Hmph! You can’t even talk properly!” Jongin sniffed again, peering down at the tinier child sucking the red candy in front of him.

 

“Now, now, Jongin. Say hello to my little brother!” Kris said, wanting the two to become friends because Jongin was quite an annoying little thing.

 

“H-hi.” Jongin said shyly, now that he had to properly introduce himself.

 

“Hello!” Kyungsoo chirped. “Do you want to be my friend?” He asked while holding out the sticky cherry treat towards Jongin.

 

Jongin looked at the lollipop and then at Kyungsoo. “Really?” He asked, excited.

 

“Yes! You can be my super awe, uh, awe-some, best friend!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. After all, awesome was a pretty hard word to pronounce.

 

“You mean, super awesome best friend?” Jongin inquired, equally excited.

 

“Waaaaah!!! You can pronounce hard words! Now you HAVE to be my friend!” Kyungsoo squealed.

 

“Only if I get the lollipop!” Jongin sniffed haughtily at the younger.

 

“Okay, okay! Be my friend now?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin sucked on the red candy.

 

“Okay! We are best friends now!” Jongin said happily.

 

“Kris ge ge!” Kyungsoo shrieked, “Let me get up there with Jongin!”

 

Kris laughed and Kyungsoo got impatient. “You HAVE to, ge ge! He’s my new best friend!”

 

Kris chuckled as he raised his baby brother onto the monkey bars. Jongin hugged Kyungsoo.

 

“Thank you!!! You’re the best!” He whisper-shouted at his new best friend.

 

TWENTY YEARS LATER

 

The crowd clapped and cheered as Jongin made his way onto the stage. Looking down, he saw thousands of faces waiting for him to speak. He had captured all their attention. Finally.

 

After twenty years of hard work, he had created his own successful hedge fund and increased his family’s fortune by billions.

 

This was his life. This was everything he has worked for. To show everyone that he could do this.

 

All the discouragement he had received before was of no matter. This was it. Elementary school, middle school, high school, and college were all bad memories but a light had led him to the heights of life.

 

_ “Ewww!!! Jongin’s got cooties!” The little girls in his class screamed. Jongin was in third grade at recess and again, no one wanted to play with him. _

 

_ “I don’t have cooties!” He shouted angrily, but no one cared. He glared at everyone. This was so unfair. He hadn’t done anything wrong. _

 

_ The guys were all laughing at him. “Jongin’s got cooties~” They sing-songed, mocking and jeering at his misfortune. _

 

_ He saw the one guy who all the girls swarmed towards look at Jongin with disdain. The jerk turned back to whatever girl he was sweet-talking and Jongin felt a surge of jealousy. _

 

_ He huffed and went back inside. _

 

Jongin remembered elementary school with a frown, no one had ever been nice to him. Always teasing him for his weird bangs and face.

 

_ “Jongin, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo, a first-grader, asked his best friend. _

 

_ “Go AWAY, Kyungsoo. You wouldn’t understand, you’re too young!” Jongin glared while sniffing his nose and rubbing his tearing eyes. _

 

_ Kyungsoo was silent for a moment before reaching into his pocket. _

 

_ “Want a lollipop?” Kyungsoo asked. “It’s cherry-flavored.” _

 

_ Jongin stopped crying, dumbfounded. “Okay.” _

 

_ They spent the rest of the stinky yellow bus ride in silence as Jongin sucked on his lollipop. _

 

_ When Jongin and Kyungsoo left the bus and were ready to part ways, Kyungsoo softly said, “You always have me, you know? We don’t need anyone else.” _

 

_ Jongin felt like crying. _

 

Jongin smiled at the memory. Ever since a young age, Kyungsoo had always been there for him.

 

_ “Look, it’s that rich guy…” The whispers circulated around the school yards as the middle-schoolers stared at the abashed boy coming out of a limousine. _

 

_ “I heard he’s stuck up.” _

 

_ “I heard he’s really dumb.” _

 

_ “I heard if you mess with him, he’ll use his influence to destroy your family.” _

 

_ “I heard he’s a real playboy.” _

 

_ Jongin felt extremely small as he walked through the hallways, rumors like fog, obscuring him from everyone else and choking him. Like smoke, he was surrounded by the same walls everyday, unable to get to the people past them. _

 

_ Until he felt a small tug on his wrist. _

 

_ “Hiya Jongin!” Kyungsoo grinned, hugging his best friend. _

 

_ “What’s he doing?” _

 

_ “Why is he so close with Jongin?” _

 

_ “Whatever, they’re both psychos…” _

 

_ “Do you think they’re gay? Fags.” _

 

_ Kyungsoo didn’t seem to hear any of that, still smiling at Jongin. _

 

_ Jongin shook Kyungsoo off, “Get away from me.” Kyungsoo looked at him blankly. _

 

_ Jongin sighed. If Kyungsoo stayed with him, he would just be dragged into these rumors. _

 

_ “Kyungsoo. Go. Away.” _

 

_ Kyungsoo stared at him. _

 

_ Eyes shifted all over his face and body, reading everything. Jongin felt vulnerable and exposed under Kyungsoo’s harsh gaze. _

 

_ Kyungsoo softened when he realized why Jongin was so uncomfortable and jumped into Jongin’s arms, hugging him like no tomorrow. _

 

_ “Hey Jongin,” Kyungsoo mumbled, voice muffled by Jongin’s sweatshirt, “Want a lollipop? Cherry?” _

 

_ Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and Jongin smiled. Ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair, he replied, “Sure.” _

 

_ Even though smokescreens surrounded them, Kyungsoo still lit it all up. The light of Jongin’s life. The only one he needed. _

 

_ “You always have me, you know? We don’t need anyone else.” _

 

_ Jongin sighed. Maybe? Could he hope? _

 

Jongin shook his head, laughing. He had been so foolish. He should have agreed with Kyungsoo at once.

 

Walking up the stairs to the stage, he thought back to high school. High school brought a small frown to his face. After all, that was when he and Kyungsoo had suffered the most.

 

_ “Ha! What do you even think you are? You’re just a rich brat!” _

 

_ “There’s no way you’ll be anything.” _

 

_ “Just go back to your parents money and be a good little rich boy. We’ll do the real work.” _

 

_ Jongin slumped down onto the bathroom floor. Looking down at the bloody streaks on his arm, he put the razor down. _

 

_ The cuts stung, but they made him feel better. Like he had done something wrong and the cuts were punishment. Now he was redeemed. _

 

_ It was all okay now. He didn’t have to worry about expectations, other people, those goddamn stupid jerks. _

 

_ Ahhh… It felt so good just to… Just to…  _

 

_ He looked up at the pristine white ceiling and rested the back of his head on the wall. _

 

_ He closed his eyes and let it all wash away. _

 

_ “Oh, Jongin, I-” Kyungsoo stood there, shocked. _

 

_ Kyungsoo saw his best friend, lying unconscious on the bathroom floor, razor in one hand, bloody streaks all over the other. _

 

_ He screamed. _

 

_ “Jongin! Jongin! Are you okay? What the hell did you do? OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE!” Kyungsoo screamed as tears welled up. _

 

_ Why? Jongin, goddammit, why? _

 

_ Kyungsoo struggled to wipe away his tears as he clutched Jongin to his chest. The razor had clattered to the floor as Kyungsoo’s stray tears mixed with the blood dripping from Jongin’s sliced up arm. _

 

_ He was crying rivers by the time the ambulance arrived. The most horrible moment was when Kyungsoo looked down and saw, as his tears washed the blood away, only more and more came out. _

 

_ Kyungsoo had to beg for the ambulance to let him on the bus. _

 

_ “Please… PLEASE… I need him… he- he’s my… he’s my best friend… I love him- PLEASE.” _

 

_ As they drove towards the hospital, Kyungsoo cried over Jongin’s body, scared of all the uncertainties he never had to face before. _

 

_ His face grew gaunt and eyebags formed as he waited day after day to hear from the doctors about Jongin. _

 

_ His back was sore, his shoulder’s ached, and every time he rubbed his sleepy eyes, the salty clear liquid would drip out the corners and hug his trembling fingers. _

 

_ Sleeping was his worst enemy, as images of Jongin with bloody wrists and the razor plagued his mind. _

 

_ Blood loss, they said. Too much blood was lost. _

 

_ Kyungsoo kept crying. _

 

_ He felt so, so helpless. _

 

Jongin grimaced as he remembered the tearful and deeply malnourished Kyungsoo he had woken up to a week later. After his initial happiness, the younger boy was furious with Jongin and refused to talk to him for a whole month.

 

_ “C’mon Kyungsoo, talk to me! Please?” Jongin sighed as Kyungsoo defiantly turned to let his back face Jongin. _

 

_ Jongin tried to hug Kyungsoo but all attempts were denied. _

 

_ Jongin resorted to his last trump card. _

 

_ “Want a lollipop? It’s cherry-flavored…” _

 

_ And with that, the dam burst. _

 

_ “You idiot!” Kyungsoo cried into Jongin’s chest while the latter held him tightly. “I should be the one asking you that! I can’t believe you tried to leave me like that! Am I not good enough for you? Is that what it was? I felt so selfish, thinking about myself the whole entire time! Why did you do that Jongin? WHY???” Kyungsoo screamed and yelled into Jongin’s shirt while the latter, although stunned, was happy and concerned. _

 

_ “Kyungsoo… I love you…” Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear as the latter continued to cry. _

 

_ “W-What?” Kyungsoo looked up, totally stunned. _

 

_ “I… I l-love you…” Jongin felt a blush heat his face as he decided to just go for it. “Kyungsoo, you’re the light of my life and you make me happy every, single day. Even when you’re not talking to me. You made me happy whenever I felt sad just with a smile or hug. Or preferably both.” Jongin grinned. “So… Will you please be my boyfriend? I really, really, REALLY love you.” _

 

_ He waited anxiously as Kyungsoo looked up at him in absolute wonder. _

 

_ “I- you- … what?” Kyungsoo was completely befuddled. Was this a dream? _

 

_ “Um… I love you?” Jongin replied, turning unsure. “Well, I mean, if you don’t like me I could just awkwardly leave?” He ran a hand through his hair. He was really nervous and awkward, wasn’t he. _

 

_ “W-Wait!” Kyungsoo called as Jongin turned to leave. “I-I love you too…” He said softly. _

 

_ “YES!!!” Jongin screamed in total, complete joy. _

 

Jongin felt the smile grow on his lips as he remembered his confession. Kyungsoo had looked so beautiful and Jongin, being so excited, kissed him full on the lips. Oops. Guess he took Kyungsoo’s first kiss too, not that either of them minded.

 

Jongin could go into detail about how he screamed out his love for Kyungsoo and his happiness as he ran around the sidewalks until dark, or about Kyungsoo’s glowing blush when he saw Jongin, or when he announced his good fortune to both their parents and everyone supported them.

 

But the most important thing was that he and Kyungsoo were together.

 

_ College was a whirlwind of stress and anxiety. Kyungsoo was constantly fidgeting and worrying about his future while Jongin was more laid back. _

 

_ “Jongin! Focus on your studies! If you constantly hang out with all your friends, you won’t ever go anywhere!” Kyungsoo had cried in exasperation as Jongin came home drunk for the umpteeth time. _

 

_ Kyungsoo was near tears as he watched his boyfriend go in a downward spiral. _

 

_ College had taken a great toll on Jongin. Although they had successfully applied to their dream college, Jongin was close to resigning when the semester started. _

 

_ There was just so much to do. And Jongin really wasn’t ready for it. _

 

_ And then it happened. _

 

_ It, as in the first time Jongin got drunk. _

 

_ And it felt so good. So amazing to just forget. _

 

_ Kyungsoo was pissed, but every time he tried to tell Jongin off, he would just slur something like, “You’re not my mom…” Or some other lame excuse. _

 

_ Whatever. _

 

_ Who was Kyungsoo to tell him what to do anyways? _

 

_ Stupid kid didn’t know anything. _

 

_ He should just be a proper boyfriend. You know, stay at home, cook meals, that shit. _

 

_ But the shit really hit the ceiling the day Jongin got drunk and his friends had to call Kyungsoo to pick Jongin up. Kyungsoo drove quickly to the club only to find a wasted Jongin making out with some slut. _

 

_ That’s when Kyungsoo really lost it. _

 

_ Dragging Jongin out of the club by the ear, Kyungsoo threw the former into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him. _

 

_ He stormed back into the club and smacked the girl right across her face. _

 

_ “He’s mine, you dumb fuck!” Kyungsoo screamed, tears already glistening in his eyes. _

 

_ “Ugh, you twink! It sure didn’t seem like that when he came onto me every night!” She yelled back in retaliation. _

 

_ Kyungsoo furiously scrubbed his tears away and stormed out of the club. _

 

_ He drove back to their apartment, fighting the tears surfacing in his eyes so he could drive. _

 

_ When they finally got back, he carefully placed Jongin on the bed and helped him undress. After comfortably tucking Jongin in, Kyungsoo tore away from the room with a broken sob. _

 

_ He cried himself to sleep on the couch that night. _

 

_ What had he done to deserve this? _

 

Standing in front of the crowd, Jongin knew he wouldn’t be where he was if it wasn’t for his beautiful lover, Kyungsoo. He remembered the wake-up punch he got from Kris the day after when he couldn’t remember anything. He remembered feeling sorry and groveling at Kris’s feet to allow Jongin to see Kyungsoo. He remembered the crying beauty he found locked in a bedroom.

 

_ Jongin took months to win back Kyungsoo’s trust and he swore never to drink again. He had almost lost the light of his life and his reason to live. _

 

_ Dedicating himself to his studies, Jongin watched as a proud smile formed on Kyungsoo’s face whenever the latter saw his boyfriend. _

 

_ “This is my boyfriend, Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo would exclaim when they were introduced to someone new. Kyungsoo always beamed when they said, “Wow… THE Kim Jongin?” _

 

_ Kyungsoo would nod his head like a puppy and look up at Jongin with such adoration that Jongin never regretted his decision. _

 

_ They worked alongside each other as they worked to fulfill their dream: To prove everyone who had ever doubted them wrong. _

 

_ And so, that was the beginning of their hedge fund. _

 

Now twenty-five years old, Jongin stands on stage, ready to give a speech about his success. After accepting his award for being one of the most successful young people in the world, he was given time for a few words. Beneath him is everyone who looks up at him, completely enraptured.

 

But Jongin knows they are just like the children at the playground who ignored him. After they left today, he would become no more than a mere celebrity figure.

 

He knew the only person who would truly care was the petite figure sitting in the front row, wiping his tears and sniffling nose. His beloved: Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo looked absolutely stunning in his white suit and Jongin knew he would die happily with this man by his side.

 

And so.

 

“Good evening everyone, glad you all made it safely. I’d like to thank everyone for this wonderful award and I’m very excited for what will happen next. Both for the long term and the short term. Because the person I would like to thank the most of all is my boyfriend. Do Kyungsoo, would you please come up to the stage?”

 

Everyone looked extremely surprised and Jongin was pleased by their reaction. He watched his boyfriend stutter up to the stage, looking in a dream-like state.

 

“Jongin, is this real?” Kyungsoo whispered. But of course, the microphone was there so everyone heard it and laughed.

 

Neither of them minded. They were in their own little world.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, you have been the light of my life, my reason for living and my everything for the past twenty years.”

 

Jongin got down on one knee and everyone gasped collectively.

 

“You’ve helped me through everything, from being a bullied young child to a drunkard at age twenty. And I’m extremely grateful.”

 

He reached into his pocket and Kyungsoo’s breath quickened with anticipation.

 

“Do you want a lollipop? It’s cherry-flavored.” Jongin held out the little candy on a stick and although the crowd booed and made faces, it was Kyungsoo’s priceless laughter and shining happiness that made Jongin smile.

 

“Yes. Oh my god. YES!!!” Kyungsoo screamed in delight as he pounced onto Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin slip an actual diamond ring onto his finger but he could care less as he smothered Jongin’s face with kisses.

 

And then, to make the whole moment perfect, Jongin whispered in his ear, “You always have me, you know? We don’t need anyone else.”


End file.
